


Breath me in

by Harutsuki



Category: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game), love and producer
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Peeping, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harutsuki/pseuds/Harutsuki
Summary: Gavin was checking her to make sure she was safe. At least, that was the idea.Not like he's going to complain about the situation he's in now.





	1. Soft breeze

**Author's Note:**

> This is settled after the events of the chapter 6 and its explanation. There are not major spoilers but the fic will make more sense.

 

He looked up to the windows of her flat. He needed to check. He didn’t trust that guy, Lucien. His instincts were screaming that that man was hiding something. But as long as he didn’t hurt the MC, he was not going to take action. And as far, it seemed to be the case.

He closed his eyes and concentrate in the air vibrations. He knew she was sleeping since the lights were off and it was late at night. But he _needed_ to make sure she was safe.

Just… concentrate…

…

…

He felt the movement of the bracelet he gave her as she turned in the bed. She was restlessly turning and tossing. That wasn’t much a surprise after all past days events. He was about to leave when suddenly the air vibrated with a… moan?

The vibration was almost imperceptible but a slight blush creeped over his face.

Sure he must have imagine it. Or was she… with someone?

_No way. No, right?_

Who? Was it Lucien? Did he get closer to her after that incident in the orphanage alley?

No. No. That’s not possible. He knew MC. She’s not like that.

 …

What if someone has entered in her home and she’s being hurt? That could explain the faint sound and given the situation, it’s more probable.

Once again, he tried to calm himself and concentrate. This time was easier to find her location among the other in the building. Rustling clothes, Mc moving, a little whimper.

 _Gavin, concentrate in other presences in her home!_ He chided himself.

…None.

There were people sleeping in other apartments. Also, adult male steps close to her, but in the next-door apartment. She was safe. He started breathing in relieve but it was stuck on his throat as he noticed her calling his name.

He froze. Did she know he was checking on her? No, that’s not possible without looking through the window. Was it her evol?

He flew until he reached her dorm window, he kept sensing the air changes in her room and was about to knock when he stopped abruptly paying extra attention to it. Her breath was faster than it should be for a sleeping person, heavier. And other sounds. They were faint but they were there.

 _No way._ His face turned a bright side of red. _Is she…?_

The air vibrations of her room were filled with sounds that made Gavin’s heart rate increase its speed and he almost lost the control of his evolver.

The bracelet was moving faster and faster, rustling against her as she moved her hands, making wet sounds. He felt like he was intruding. He shouldn’t be there so he turned to leave.

-G-Gavin… nnngh…

He felt his heart skip a beat before pounding hard in his chest. He moved back to her, unconsciously. He wasn’t imagining it. This wasn’t his mind playing tricks on him, right?

But he heard it again. His name dropping from her lips between quiet moans. She didn’t want the neighbours to know what she was doing in the middle of the night. He wanted to see her so he tried the window. Close. Part of him was relived that she kept her security and he didn’t get to do something really embarrassing and the other part was annoyed at the barrier. She didn’t stop, oblivious of her surroundings.

He put one of his hands on the cooler crystal and closed his eyes. He moved lightly the air around her, creating the faintest breeze and she shuddered slightly, her nipples getting even harder. He didn’t want to make his presence known but he couldn’t help himself. Maybe because most of his blood wasn’t in his head and his brain wasn’t working right, but this didn’t seem like such a bad idea. He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as he made another soft current of air that caressed her arms up to her nape. I was almost as if he could _feel_ her. Her legs were parted as she dived her fingers into her and rubbed her clit. Another soft breeze caressed the inside of her spread legs, up to her wet hands, up to her navel, between her breasts to be lost in her nape and hair. A new one curled around her thighs. His fingers twitched longing for the sensation of touching her directly. She spread her legs further and increased the speed of her movements.

This was making a number on him. He pressed both of his palms and forearms into the crystal to cool. He didn’t even touch himself and he was ready to burst. Like all the nights that he had those dreams of her.

Her hand left her clit and went upwards to knead her breast while the other dipped more slowly and deeper.

-Mmmm….

He shouldn’t. He should definitely not. No.

But when he noticed, he was already making small and fast vibrations over her clit.

-W-what? O-Ohhhhnnngh!

She spread her legs as much as she could and angled her moving hand so there was more space for Gavin to work. He sensed her concealed moans that she tried to supress biting her bottom lip. Breezes grazed all her shape in featherlike caresses, running on her sides, curling on her thighs, drawing shapeless patterns over her breasts. It was almost as if he was all around her, surrounding her with his body. He felt the suffocating heat constricting him and the well known coil rising. He went even faster and she opened her mouth gasping for air. She dipped her finger faster as she curled them. She was so wet he could almost hear the sounds more than sensing them. Her other hand didn’t return in between her legs but grasped a fistful of the covers as she arched her back.

-Gaaahh… vinnnngh!

He grunted quietly, his hands pressing harder against her window as he realised in his underwear. His hands lost contact with the plain surface and he opened his eyes wide.

_Oh. Fuck!_

The world was flipping and he was falling free.

He regained control of his evol and landed safely. His heart was beating like crazy and he looked up to her room. He saw movement on her curtains and he quickly found cover in the closest building. From that angle, he couldn’t be seen. He slid himself on the wall until he sat on the ground, his arms resting on his bended knees. He felt the uncomfortableness of his wet underwear.

-What the fuck just happened?


	2. Gale I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin can't help but jump from a situation into another one. Or so it seems.

It’s been days since the last time they’ve seen each other. It wasn't easy to be close to MC and not having flashbacks of that night. Even listening to her voice through the phone made his mind wander to that moment. It was even harder not to come back again as the voice in his head whispered honeyed words that made him question if she’d be doing that again, thinking of him.

He didn’t, though.

That was an invasion of her privacy. That time was an accident, but if he were to come back, hoping for it to happen again, that would make him a man he didn’t want to be. So he kept Minor on watch, close to her, meanwhile he was focusing on his mission.

Easier said than done.

She was always in his mind.

Once he finished his mission, he came back to his empty home. He couldn’t help but check on her. It was a habit by now. He picked his leather jacket and went out.

He was close to her office when it started to rain. He saw her getting out of the building. She pouted while glaring at the sky. _For sure she hasn't brought an umbrella_. He smiled at her typical cute clumsiness as he approached her. She didn't notice him next to her yet. He put his leather jacket over her head, covering her surprised face.  
-Here, you're going to get wet.  
She removed it and smiled.  
-You're the one who's going to get all wet without it. - she tried to give it back but he refused.  
-I'm ok. I don't want you to get sick. Let's go home.  
He didn't let her fight back as he started walking down the rain, looking for a taxi. The rain turned into a downpour before they could find one available so they waited, sheltered on a closed convenience store. He looked at her. She flinched, rising her eyes to make eye contact and blushed. He suddenly felt self-conscious about how the drenched t-shirt clung on his skin. He passed a hand over his wet bangs. Now his eyes were the ones that wandered down her body.  
Her white shirt stuck to her body like his was, but his breath hitched as he noticed it was see-through. He coughed a little to cover his embarrassment as he focused on the store window.

 _Calm_.

He then took his jacket from her head and made her wear it. She looked up at him, puzzled.  
-It's... better this way.  
He looked at the street. His brow furrowed.

 

He tried his best to act as if nothing happened. After all, he wasn't supposed to know about it.  
_Does she suspect anything? Does she know that I was there?_  
Sometimes, he wondered if that was the case, but he didn't dare to ask. He just stole glances when she didn't look just to turn and hide his blushing face.  
-It doesn't look like it's going to stop soon. - she said after realizing he wasn't going to say anything more.  
-No... -he thought for a moment. - My house is close. We can go there. It's better than waiting here and catch a cold.  
-Ok -she nodded.  
He took her hand and stepped under the downpour to lead the way and the bracelet tingled like that night, when she was...  
He let go her hand in a flash.  
-S-Sorry. - He turned, afraid that she could notice his thoughts running wild inside his head.  
She tried to conceal her smile as he turned his head, red even at the tips of his ears just for holding hands. _He's so sweet and innocent_. She thought as she followed him through the almost empty streets.

 

By the time they reached the flat, they were completely drenched. Gavin turned on the lights. The run had left his cheeks with a light hue of pink and the drops of water ran down the outline of his face until they dropped from his jaw to his chest. He noticed her eyes following the motion and going down. She raised her eyes when he spoke.  
-Take a warm bath. I'll let you some dry clothes meanwhile yours are drying.- His voice sounded huskier than before even for him.

He cleared his voice and left. She waited for him to come back to the living room with the clean clothes. The colour remained in his face as he offered them to her, making her wonder if it really was because of the run.

-Maybe they’re a bit loose because you’re smaller than me but at least it’s better than being with your wet ones. – he mumbled without making eye contact.

-Thank you. – She smiled.

-The bathroom is that way. – he pointed to an open door at the corridor.

She thanked him again and entered the bathroom. It was nice being able to remove the cold and wet clothes. She sighed as she entered the warm water.

When she got out, she realized that his clothes were way bigger than she thought. She could use his T-shirt as a short dress, but his sweatpants were falling down with every step she took. She couldn’t wear them. She looked at her wet panties and bitted her lip.

She didn’t want to go without underwear but she didn’t want to let him wait too much, drenched as he was, meanwhile she dried it with the hairdryer here.

-What to do?  - she pondered her options.

She threw all her clothes into the dirty clothes basket except for the panties. She cleaned them as fast as possible in the bathroom sink and removed as much water from them as possible before taking the hairdryer and Gavin’s sweatpants in hand. Making sure the shirt covered her completely, she left the bathroom. She found him in the kitchen.

-I’ve made you tea. – He pointed as he faced her.

His eyes travelled from her face down, slowly, until they stopped on the floor where they remained. She saw his Adam apple bob as he swallow.

-T-The pants are a little too big and they kept falling down so just the T-shirt is ok. – She mumbled, offering him his clothe with one hand as she hide the other behind her back.

-Okay… - He took it while he passed by her. – I’ll take a shower now. You can do whatever you want meanwhile.

He fled to the bathroom and she checked herself.

_It’s impossible he noticed I was wearing no underwear, then why the rush?_

 

As soon as he closed the door, he locked it. He passed his hands over his face up to his hair and let them rest there. It was hard to keep his mind out of the gutter when he was alone in his house with the girl he loved and she was taking a shower. But he was not prepared for facing her in his clothes, wearing no bra, smelling like him. He felt the uncomfortable wet jeans tighten against his pulsating burn. He removed all his clothes and let the water fall. He didn’t turn on the hot water as he tried to calm himself under the shower water. Suddenly, the lights went out.

-GAVIN!!

He picked the towel in a hurry and put it fast around his waist as he ran to open the door, fully alert. As soon as he opened it MC hugged him, surprising him. One thunder illuminated the room and he saw her trembling figure and she flinched. He awkwardly hugged her back.

-It’s ok, I’m here. Nothing’s gonna happen. – He reassured her softly.

She was hugging him so hard he could feel her breasts against him as she buried her head on his bare chest. He took a deep breath and noticed how she smelled after using his shampoo. He thought how wonderful would be if only she smelled like him completely.

_Damn._

He should have gotten rid of this need for her when he was in the shower. Now he was just with a towel and a growing situation.

-Let’s go to the living room. – He said in a raspy voice as he shifted slightly so she didn’t notice the hardness.

-Don’t leave me!

It wasn’t easy to lead the way with her clinging into him as he tried not to let her know, nor let the towel around his waist fall and keep his thoughts at bay at the same time. When they reached the living room, Gavin noticed there was not light from outside the flat.

_It looks like there’s a black out in the city._

He led her to the couch and let her sit down.

-MC… I need to pick my clothes from my room and my phone so we can have light. I’ll be here in a moment. – He explained as he patted her on the head.

-Wa-Wait! - She grabbed the first thing in front of her to stop him from leaving and he yelped.

She froze with the towel in hand.

-S-Sorry!

-It’s ok. -his voice was strained. – Do you have it?

-Yes.

-Just stay still.

She felt his hand ghosting over her shoulder before touch his way down her arm until he reached her hand and took the towel. His fingers sent a shiver down her spine. Once he took it, she heard the movement as he wrapped himself in it.

-Gavin? -she started, unsure.

-Hmm?

-Don’t leave, please. – she pleaded.

_If only she knew what her voice can do to me._

He sighed in resignation. It’s not like he felt cold _right now_.

-Okay…

He sat down next to her and put his elbows on his knees. She shifted and rested her head on his shoulder. He caressed her head soothily.

-Your hair is a little wet. – He pointed.

His hand left her and touched the couch, looking for her towel.

-Don’t stop. – She whispered.

-What? – He couldn’t have heard her right.

-I like it when you touch me.

His heart skipped a beat and started bumping harder. He tried to block the visions of him, touching her as she did the other night. His hand tingled at the lack of contact and he clenched at the couch fabric with it. He could feel himself pulsating down below. An aching burn. 

 _She meant she find it comforting because she's scared now_. He tried to be rational.

-Don’t you want to do it? – She muttered, dejected.

He turned his head towards her. She was closer than he thought. He could feel her breath on his lips. He was at the limit of his self-restrain. All his senses were focused on her. He could feel even the air grazing her lips as she breathed through her parted lips. She licked her lips and he mirrored her unconsciously.

-I-I do. – his whisper was barely audible.

_You don’t know how much I do, and so much more. So much that it **hurts**._

She got a little closer. Lips almost touching.

-Gavin…

She made the small distance disappear as she slowly grazed his lips. His eyes widened in surprise. He couldn’t believe this. She pressed her lips fully on his and he closed his eyes. He couldn’t help but moan against her as he grabbed the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her hair. He deepened the kiss hungrily. It was like an oasis in the middle of the dessert. He was afraid he’d never get enough of her as he angled himself slightly so he could kiss her better. The beating of his heart was deafening by the time they break the kiss for air. She was breathing heavily in and out. In and out. He wanted to do more than feeling the air. He wanted to do exactily the same as it went inside and outside her. 

He was dripping, wetting the clothe around his hips.

She passed her arms around his neck and continued the kiss. His hands travelled to her hips, drawing circles on bare skin. Slowly, he traced her shape going further until drawing the underside of her breasts. He tugged lightly her hair and she followed, letting him taste her exposed neck. His teeth grazed her skin from the top to the collarbone, where he started to suck while he kneaded her breast. It was so soft, she smelled so good, her taste mouthwatering. Her taste...

With one hand he pulled her closer. With the other, he raised her T-shirt ( _his_ T-shirt) to kiss her breast. He focused with his mouth on the nipple, licking as he let drop his hand to her lap. Sucking as he dared to sneak it in her underwear. Tugging as his digits caressed in circles the bundled of nerves. She whimpered. He felt her slickness and he dived one finger inside of her. She moaned aloud and he felt himself flinching. He bumped it a couple of times before introducing another one and scissor them. He curled them while teasing her with his thumb. His mouth nibbling her ear. He could feel her moans against his nape. He didn't stop his ministrations until she screamed his name and left her panting heavily against himself.

After regaining her breath, she moved to take off the mess he made of her underwear.

That's what he thought.

She suddenly passed one leg over him and straddled him. She used her arms around his neck for balance as she lowered herself to sit on his lap.

-W-Wait!!-He panicked.

She gasped.

 _Fuck_.

For a moment, neither of them moved.

She got closer to him and used her hands to pull away.

-M-MC… - He started, not knowing how to continue.

She kissed him to silence as she put one knee in between his legs, pulling with it the towel until it opened. He tried to grab it again and she hold his wrists with her hands, preventing it. He looked at her quizly in the dark. She started to give him wet kisses from his jaw to his neck, tracing his pulse. Shivers run his spine as she continued to his collarbone while one finger traced the line between his abs, going south. He was about to grab her hand to make her stop when she pulled away from him. He could feel her standing up in front of him. He was about to close his legs and stand up with her when he felt both of her hands on his knees. Before he could even register what was happening, she went down on him.

 _Shiiiit_.

His head fell back as he felt the flat of her tongue on his swollen tip, taking the liquid he was leaking with her. Her hand started to move up and down as she draw circles with her tongue before wrapping her lips around the tip. His breath hitched and he put a hand on the top of her head, trying to pull her away lightly. She groaned in frustration sending the vibrations to his shaft as she went down harder against the hand small resistance. A deep moan died in his throat at the feeling.

-MmmMC… stop. – He said not without effort.

She let go with a pop sound.

-Why? – she sounded almost pouting.- You… don’t want me to?

-That’s not it. – he couldn’t believe they were having this conversation, in **_this_** position. After **_all_** this time of him being so painfully rock hard.– I don’t want you to feel forced to it just because I was… you know.

\- I’m not forcing myself to do it. – She declared and started moving her hand again.

And there was again that voice that whispered to him that maybe, _maybe_ she was telling the truth and she wanted this as much as he wanted.

-Really, I’m not. –she repeated as she felt his doubts, so he bitted his bottom lip and kept quiet. He decided to trust her words. Trust her.

Satisfied with the no-response, she gave a long lick from the base to the tip. She didn’t waste time before sucking and licking until he was grasping the border of the couch for dear life as the tension was increasing in his lower abdomen.

He was losing himself in the feeling of the wetness of her mouth when the lights went on. Now he could see her properly: flushed cheeks, teary eyes and swollen lips taking as much of him as she could. That was too much for Gavin.

-Fuck – he groaned as he pulled back fast…

…only to feel he couldn’t hold back. He felt himself pulsating as white drops painted her face, hair and breasts.

-Shit, sorry. – He said as he watched her opening her eyes in surprise and slowly lifting her fingers to touch the liquid.

He stood up and went for tissues to his room. When he came back, he kneeled and made her sit on the couch before cleaning her as if she was made of crystal.

-I’m sorry.- He apologized and he noticed how her eyes sparkled with some kind of wicked thought. Her lips curled slightly in mischief.

He gulped.

_She’s going to be the end of me._


	3. Gale II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Gavin is starting to like getting into situations.

She was sleeping peacefully next to him. He couldn't believe it yet.  
But she was there. In his bed. For real.  
He caressed her arm to make sure, her soft warmth spreading through his fingertips.

It felt so right: her lying next to him, using his shirt as a pyjama. He remembered how the other one ended and bit his bottom lip.  
He got out of the bed without making noise so she could sleep more. He got her now dry clothes and folded them. They were wrinkled though, but he didn't have an iron to get rid of them.  
He put them in the night table next to her before joining her in the bed.  
He had always wanted to wake up next to her, everyday.  
He also wanted to do so much things in those mornings. He didn't know where were they after what happened yesterday, but maybe he could try something. It was about time for her to be at work after all...  
He turned her lightly and slowly until she was resting on her back. Then, he got fully under the sheets and even more careful than before, he settled between her legs. He stopped when she stirred in her sleep and only continued after making sure she was still sleeping. His heartbeat was deafening as he got closer to her. With a mix of fear and expectation for her reaction, he moved her underwear to the side and tasted her for the first time with the flat of his tongue.   
She flinched slightly but otherwise, she was oblivious.   
He smiled like a child about to make something naughty as he laid down more comfortable, supporting his weight with his forearms.  
He repeated the motion, sinking a little his tongue between her folds. She was soft and warm.

Just thinking about what he was doing had him getting warm inside.

Gavin didn’t dare to use his fingers fearing that the intrusion could wake her up so he focused on his tongue movements.  
He slid it over her slit, up and down. Noticing she was undisturbed, he used his thumbs to gently part her folds for a better access. He dived inside her and licked his way up to her clit. He circled it and flicked his tongue. He could feel himself pulsating as she was getting wetter. He sucked lightly and she whimpered. Gavin unconsciously thrusted against the mattress at the sound. He stilled, trying to avoid waking her up. That repeated a couple of times. He would suck harder or flick his tongue faster as he thrusted trying to realise a little of the constrained heat that pulsated in his lower abdomen provoking her to shift and him to stop for a second until he thought it was safe enough to continue. He became more daring as the heat pooled in him and she was soaking. He noticed how her clit had hardened and teased it before concentrating all his attention in her entrance, circling and entering with his tongue, widening it with his thumbs. He wanted to feel her coming in his mouth. That thought was driving him crazy. He came back to her bud of nerves and she shifted in her sleep. He knew she couldn’t be sleeping anymore. Probably, she hadn’t for a while now but he didn’t care because she didn’t pushed him apart. So he didn’t stop. On the contrary, that made him increase his pace.

-Gavin... 

She moved her legs and he speed up as he grabbed her thighs preventing any movement.

She moaned aloud and her hand pulled at his hair hard, making him to almost came against the mattress in a drown groan against her clenching folds.  
She pulled the sheets off of him and he sat on his knees cleaning his jaw with the back of his hand. His face was flushed red and his hair was a mess, sticking everywhere.  
-Good morning. - He bit his bottom lip to conceal the smile that was showing.  
\- Good... "morning", yes. -she teased.  
She enjoyed the view of the flustered and almost naked man in front of her and noticed the bulge between his legs, begging for attention. She touched the wet stain of his boxers with her finger pads, pressing lightly over the tip and sending shivers down his spine. She used the tip of her fingers to follow down his length over the clothe, scratching him without pain.  
-Did you wake up long ago?  
She asked in a normal conversation tone, as if they were in the middle of a restaurant instead of almost naked in the bed, with her hand going up and down his swollen needy head.  
He shook his head in denial.  
-Do you want breakfast?  
-I had it already. -he smiled like a boy.  
-Then, should I have mine? -She asked as she removed her panties.   
He was mesmerized for a moment as a transparent thread connected her core with the soiled underwear until it broke. He licked his lips and swallow with her flavour still in his mouth. Before he could give her a reply, she straddled him sitting on his lap.  
She started to grind her hips against his, bringing the friction Gavin craved for. He put a hand on the small of her back for support. She pushed him, confusing him, but he got the hint when she tried to pull down his boxers. He removed them easily and faced her. He caressed her thighs as she sat on his lap. He hugged her close and kissed her neck, her jaw, her cheeks and her lips as she grinded against his bare shaft, wetting it in her path. Making him even more aware of her warmness against the cold of the room with each one of her movements. She rose up a little and slid back to her previous position. That made Gavin’s reddened tip to enter less than a centimetre before slipping out and caress with the under side of his length her slit. She repeated it again and again, each time teasing him more, making circles with her hips when his tip was at her entrance only to let it miss and slide against her bud of nerves until she was completely sat on his thighs. He was having a hard time trying not to thrust up and be buried until the hilt inside of her. His hands were gripping her harder and he stopped his kisses as he could only clench his jaw to prevent it. She didn’t seem to be going to stop soon as she started to leave a trail of wet kissed on his neck until she sucked on the join of his neck with his shoulder. He couldn’t help but buck his hips upwards entering the head almost at its fullnes and she bit him in complain as she pulled away. He moaned with a deep voice she hadn't hear him before and he looked up at her with glazed eyes.  
-Do you have a condom? – She asked him sultrily.  
-No...

She crocked her brow.   
-It's not like I need them. - he muttered.  
That made her raise both brows and put a little distance between their bodies to get a better look of his face.  
-So you do it always raw?    
-What!? No! -his face was flushed crimson red.  
He grabbed her wrists preventing her to leave him. She looked down to his hold. He didn't removed it, but he loosened a little and dropped his gaze.  
How could he explain to her without sounding clingy that he didn't need them because there was no way he'd do it with any other girl when she's the only one for him?

And they being this intimate so suddenly was very improbable.  
-It's not what you think. I just wasn't expecting to need them.   
-Gavin, are you a... ?  
But whatever she was about to ask, was interrupted by her phone's tune. She checked the caller ID and looked at the device as if she wanted to throw it through the window. She brought a finger towards her lips signalling Gavin to keep silent.  
-Hello?   
Gavin could hear a male voice on the other side and tried to eavesdrop what he was saying. He felt pissed off because of the interruption. He was so close after all she did that he was sure he couldn’t last much longer. _Maybe it’s for the best_ , he thought. He wouldn’t like their first time to be a fast one.  
-Don't you recognise me? Are you asleep yet, dummy? -demanded the voice.  
-Of course I know who you are. I couldn't forget it even if I tried. – She said as she put him on speaker.

Gavin looked at her in confusion.  
-Then I hope you know where you should be now too. 

-Yes, I’m on my way right now. – she said with a smile as she kneeled in front of Gavin and guided his shaft to her lips. His eyes widened in disbelieve. Gavin gasped at the contact and she glared up at him in warning. He bit his bottom lip to prevent any noise from escaping as she took him inside.

-On your way? And why there’s not street noise?

She sucked him hard before pulling back to reply to the phone, avoiding wet sounds to be heard.

-Well, maybe I’ll be a little late.– her breath teased his wet skin.

Her tongue traced his veins along his length.

-What can be more important that being on time? – The voice sounded offended.

Her hand pumped him applying enough strength to drive him crazy. He let his head fall back and closed his eyes.

-I found a bird that looked like it needed help. I had to do something, so I’m taking care of it. – He looked back at her. She smiled devilish before covering his tip with her mouth and flicked her tongue over and around his tip. He grabbed her hair and pulled it in a ponytail with his fist to prevent to get it dirty.

The person sighed exasperated.

-You can’t stop being nosy, can you?

Gavin could feel his muscles tense in anticipation.

She made a noise with her throat in affirmation that was too much for Gavin. He pulled her back by her hair as a warning before he spilled inside her mouth with a low grunt. His mouth fall open as he watched how she swallowed all of him and licked him clean.

-MC, what are you doing? – The voice on the other side of the line muttered.

Gavin that had forgotten about him in his climax, looked where the mobile rested.

She cleaned her lips and raised up picking her phone. She pressed a button and put it in her ear so Gavin wasn't able to keep listening to their conversation.

-I was finishing. I’ll go now.

-You have a lot of nerve. I’m a busy man. – he replied.

-Should we move the meeting then? – she offered.

-No. I’ll make an exception for you this time. Don’t be late. -He finished the call without waiting for a response.

  
She stood up in a hurry. Gavin followed her with his eyes as she bended to get her underwear and tsked when she noticed the cold damp clothe. She got her shirt and put it on as fast as she could. He sighed as he put his underwear and trousers on. He picked her shoes and kneeled in front of her to put them on, then kissed her calf, her knee and her inner thigh before standing up. Her gaze on him all the time.  
-Who was it? - Gavin asked.  
-Victor. You know him, right?  
He nodded.

He knew him because he knew all the evolvers from the database. After all, they had to monitor them so in case something went wrong they could act before anything happened.

-I’ll take you there.

She didn’t complain as she was already in a bind and Gavin’s fast and secure driving skills could be helpful.

In a few minutes, she was next the door of LFG building, ready to go. She turned to face him.  
-Well, I have to go to work.   
She kissed him sweetly on the lips and parted to look his eyes.

-Call me when you finish. I'll pick you up.

Gavin's hands rested on her hips as he bended so their foreheads touched each other. She deepened the kiss as she buried her hand in his hair. His grip tightened and she parted with a smirk. Her breath was hot on his ear as she whispered.  
-You better have them clean the next time I see you.  
His looked at her questioning as she smiled and turned to go.  
He took out what was in his pocket. His eyes widened as a red hue covered his face and the tips of his ears.  
It was her underwear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to continue writing the other Gavin's fic [Moonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150515/chapters/50338202) and when I noticed, I had this chapter finished and half of the next one written...  
> Seems like my inspiration is as messy as my life :)


End file.
